My Sweet Little Dear One
by narutonewbie
Summary: [SASUNARU]Naruto faces new challenges when Sasuke is turned into a baby? Read and Review! Cowritten with koolanimefreek. Slash WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. This story is purely for fun.  
**Warnings:** Male/Male, fluff at full blast.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru.  
**Summary:** Naruto faces the challenges that come after Sasuke drinks a mysterious potion and turns into a BABY!  
**Notes:** The fic is set when the Rookie 9 are all 17.

"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
_Flashbacks_

**My Sweet Little Dear One**  
_**By:** Narutonewbie  
**Co-written and Beta'd by:** koolanimefreek_

**Chapter 1**

It was late night and the moon was hidden by black clouds creating the feeling of being locked in a windowless room. As everyone in the village slept a cloaked figure glided across the landscape soundlessly. The figure halted at what seems to be an apartment complex and began to climb the wall with the skill of a veteran ninja. Reaching a window, the figure mumbled some strange words and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Inside, a black-blue-haired boy slept peacefully in a queen sized bed, his face shadowed by the darkness of the night. The dark figure appeared beside the bed in a blink of an eye. Lifting the boy gently, the figure said more words in an ancient and mystic tongue. A choking black smoke filled the room and a few moments later the smoke dissipated leaving nothing but a desolate empty room.

Not too far away, the figure threw down his cloak revealing a slim figure encased in green velvet holding a bundle in his arms. Strands of flamy red hair peeked from under a sound hitae-ate and eyes the color of the deepest emerald glinted defiantly. With a smirk, the now revealed teenage boy turned around, sets the bundle under a tree and disappeared in the night.

An hour later, the boy reappeared holding a bottle of a strange black liquid that glowed softly in the moonlight. He crouched down and uncovered the bundle revealing a sleeping Uchiha Sasuke. He forced the Uchiha heir's jaw open earning a soft groan from the sleeping boy and drained the contents of the bottle down the blue-black haired boy's throat. Sasuke choked and woke suddenly with the force of the hacks shaking his frame. The sound-nin pocketed the empty bottle, turned around and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The only sign of him being present at all was the echoing sound of maniacal laughter.

Sasuke blinked bleary eyes slowly trying to get his bearings even as he still coughed when suddenly an excruciating pain racked his whole body. Unable to bear the pain, Sasuke doubled over unto the grass under him trying desperately to retch up the burning liquid in his stomach. However, the pain was too much and finally he let the darkness engulf him in its grasp.

_**Two days later…**_

Uzumaki Naruto sat bolt upright in bed panting and sweating profusely, trying desperately to shake up the feelings from his latest nightmare. He belatedly noticed the shrieking ringing of his alarm and with a huff, hit the snooze button shutting it up. He tiredly rubbed the sweat off his face and slowly hauled himself out of bed. The blue-eyes Kyuubi-holder got dressed groggily, yawning and cursing Kakashi-sensei and how his pervert of a teacher shouldn't expect them at the bridge so early in the morning when he was at least three hours late. After his usual morning heap of ramen, he headed off to meet up with Sakura-chan, Sasuke-bastard and Kakashi-sensei.

Upon arriving to the bridge and waiting the usual three hours for their sensei, although the wait seemed longer because of an extremely worried Sakura, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Gomen, I encountered a fork in my path and had to make a quick decision for the future of human-kind." Kakashi excused himself and paused in puzzlement at the absence of the shouted "LIAR!"

"Sensei! Sasuke-kun is not here! And he's NEVER late! What if something wrong happened to him? What if he's sick or was attacked?" Sakura babbled in distress. Kakashi only visible eyebrow rose in question at an unusually quiet Naruto. "Did something happen last night Naruto?"

Naruto flushed in anger and pointed accusingly at his sensei. "WHAT! HOW IS THIS MY FAULT! THE BASTARD MAYBE DECIDED TO TAKE THE DAY OFF AND NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

Kakashi smothered a frustrated sigh and told the two chuunins to split and search for Sasuke's whereabouts. Naruto frowned angrily and with a low grumble of "show-off bastard, expecting respected ninjas to look for him" walked off and went in the general direction to the training grounds. Still mumbling and grumbling, Naruto spotted a pile of something in the distance and warily got closer.

Azure eyes widened at recognizing Sasuke's blue and white clothes and quickly walked over. A few feet away from the pile of clothes, Naruto finally recognized a small body lying on top. Eyes slowly moved up and down the small baby, glazing up in confusion at the sight of blue-black hair. However, the confusion was swiftly thrown away when the baby's eyes flew open and Sharingan red-eyes were revealed.

"DOBE! What are you doing standing there?" the baby SAID!

Naruto's eyes widened impossibly and the fox-boy was able to squeak out a weak "S-S-Sasuke?" before his eyes rolled back and he crumbled to the grassy ground.

A few minutes later, unfocused blue eyes opened and tanned hands reached up to rub the sleep off of them. Naruto sat up.

"That was a freaky dream," he shook his head, "I think I ate too much ramen last night...ehhh? This isn't my room!"

"Ding, ding, ding, what's his prize Rob?" a sarcastic voice was heard.

Outraged, Naruto jumped up and pointed to the air, "YOU BASTARD!"

"Dobe, what are you talking about? What dream? You passed out!" Naruto looked around confused because he was hearing the bastard's voice but couldn't see him. Then as if a light bulb in his head turned on, he looked down at the pile of clothes and jumped ten feet in the air.

"IT WASN'T A DREAM! YOU'RE A-A-A BA-BABY!"

The baby rolled his eyes and scoffed (although it wasn't really a scoff) "What are you going on about, idiot! Did the ramen you eat all the time finally go up to your brain?"

Naruto was now officially imitating a fish and in his shocked state the only intelligent thing that came out of his mouth was a breathless, "huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, however a sudden breeze made him forget of the blonde shinobi and focus in his current state of undress. "DOBE! Why didn't you tell me I was naked!"

Naruto blinked and spluttered at the change of subject. "Turn around and let me get dressed!" Concerned, Naruto frowned and asked, "Do you need any help? I don't think you're old enough to get dressed by yourself."

Sasuke turned to the Kyuubi-holder and glared, "I'm 17 years old! I can dress by myself!"

Naruto flushed in embarrassment and blurted, "Ummm... Sasuke, you look a month old."

"What are you babbling about dobe!" Naruto smothered a snicker and slyly answer his rival, "look at your hand."

Sasuke glared a final time for good measure and with a scoff raised his hand. Birds and animals ran and trees swayed with the loud scream of "NANI!"

**TBC-**

_Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. This story is purely for fun.  
**Warnings:** Male/Male, fluff at full blast.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru.  
**Summary:** Naruto faces the challenges that come after Sasuke drinks a mysterious potion and turns into a BABY!  
**Notes:** The fic is set when the Rookie 9 are all 17.

"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
_Flashbacks_

**My Sweet Little Dear One**_  
**By:** Narutonewbie  
**Co-written and Beta'd by:** koolanimefreek_

_**Last Time:** _

_Sasuke glared a final time for good measure and with a scoff raised his hand. Birds and animals ran and trees swayed with the loud scream of "NANI!"_

**Chapter 2**

Onyx eyes widened in disbelief and glazed over as the knowledge of what he was seeing sunk into his brain. "Wha- what happened? Why am I so tiny?" Sasuke babbled incoherently trying to understand what had happened.

Naruto anticipating his rival's distress scooped up the infant into his arms, trying to avoid the frantically flailing limbs. Confused but at the same time awed at his teammate's state, Naruto looked over the baby's tiny body. Naruto frowned and his expression rapidly changed into barely concealed panic when tears started streaming down Sasuke's eyes.

"E-ehh? S-Sa-Sasuke? Daijobu?" Naruto asked as he held the infant at arm's length. He still couldn't understand the mechanics of holding a baby properly, more so when the baby to be held was fighting the person trying to hold him.

Sasuke couldn't understand what was happening. He denied that this was real. He was 17 for Kami's sake. He wasn't a baby! Then why had his body shrank so drastically? Still trying to wrap his mind on what was going on, Sasuke let his instincts take over. Of course, his instincts at the time where of a newborn so the natural response to his distress was a hearty yet extremely loud wail that could easily break a window if they were closer to the village.

Startled by the cry, Naruto jumped and was able to hold the baby securely in his arms after a second of almost dropping him. "What did I do? What did I do?" Naruto asked himself trying to calm the baby. Those cries really hurt his sensitive ears. Sighing in distress, Naruto looked up to the sky, "Why didn't I go with Iruka-sensei to the baby-sitting training?"

Suddenly an idea popped into Naruto's head, and his face lit up in malicious glee.

Needy baby Kakashi.

Naruto quickly turned the baby in his arms and leaned down to pick Sasuke's shirt up to cover the still wailing baby. He wrapped the baby carefully trying to warm him up and held him close to his chest. Naruto pulled onto one of the shirt's sleeves and wiped the baby's face from the snot and tears. "Let's go Sasuke!" Naruto twitchily grinned, eye twitching with the effort, "Kakashi-sensei will solve this!" With that said, Naruto turned and ran towards the meeting place, hoping against all that Kakashi would take this burden from him before something worse happened.

As if someone listened to his thoughts, warmth settled on his hand and Sasuke, who had calmed for a while, let out a high-pitched cry. Naruto looked down in anguish and froze, his nose twitching. He sniffed loudly and groaned, "Oh shit! Did you really have to do that?"

Naruto grimaced in distaste and tried to hold the baby avoiding the shirt's wet spot. Picking up the pace, he rushed to the clearing where they had agreed to meet. He stopped in the middle of the grassy field and anxiously turned around praying for his sensei to appear.

Sasuke now somewhat calm continued sniffling, big onyx eyes watery with tears. He felt uncomfortable and cold with a wet shirt covering him. Annoyed at his rival's lack of common sense, he glared at the twitchy blonde and growled, "Dobe! Can't you do something about this? I'm cold and wet!"

Naruto scowled angrily at the baby and held it as far away from his body as he could without dropping it. The baby REEKED!

Suddenly, Naruto tensed by the sound of ruffling bushes.

"Ahhh... Naruto! Who's the lucky lady?" A lazy voice drawled behind the frozen fox-boy. Blushing furiously Naruto turned and glared at the smug jounin, "Lady?"

"The lucky female you got pregnant?"

The silence of the night was once again disturbed by the shrill cry of, "PREGNANT?" Eye dangerously twitching, Naruto walked over his sensei, dumped the smelly baby in his sensei's arms and turned back, leaving a few feet in between them. Kakashi watched curiously at the heavily breathing blonde and looked down at the bundle in his arms.

Naruto drew in a deep breath, pointed accusingly at his sensei and screamed, "YOU PERVERTED SENSEI! THAT IS NOT MY BABY! THAT'S SASUKE!"

Kakashi gazed lazily at his fuming student and held the baby closer to his face to watch it curiously. "This is Sasuke? How do you know? It doesn't look like Sasuke..."

At the same time, a pink-haired young woman walked into the clearing. Ears perking up at the sound of his beloved's name, her previously sorrowful face lit up in joy. "SASUKE-KUUN! (sigh in relief) Is he here? Where is he? NARUTO! (punch) Tell me where he is! Sasuke-kuuun came out! (primp) I know you're there! SASUKE-KUUN!" She continued babbling while Naruto nursed his newest bump on his head. Kakashi had stopped studying his now de-aged student and was watching in amusement at what his other two where doing. Sasuke however was getting annoyed and he wanted to be changed! He was WET!

"ENOUGH!" screeched a tiny voice. Sakura turned surprised and saw the baby in her sensei's arms for the first time. Squealing in delight, Sakura rushed to her sensei and scooped the infant up. "KAWAII!"

Kakashi cleared his throat and decided to get everything solved once and for all, it was getting dark. "Settled down Sakura, give me the baby."

Sakura reluctantly handed the baby to Kakashi and asked, "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto wanted to get this over with! He wanted to get some ramen! "The bastard was turned into a baby!"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" said the tiny voice again. The eldest trio turned to the voice. Sakura and Kakashi watched in amazement at the baby, barely a month old, talking like an adult.

"I have no idea how this happened! But oh help me god if one of you does not figure out a way to change me from this filthy clothes, I'll find a way to get back to my proper age and I'll kill you three!"

Kakashi shook himself from his stupor and smiled in glee, "Okay, then." Turning to the fox-boy he handed him the baby and said, "Naruto you'll be in charge of Sasuke until we find a solution!"

Sakura gaped in disbelief and screeched, "SENSEI! I'll take care of him!" At the pink-haired girl's offer, Sasuke turned in alarm and glared at his sensei as if daring him to send him to his doom at Sakura's, the most obsessive fan girl, side.

Kakashi ignored the female and looked pointedly at the Kyuubi-holder. "Don't complain Naruto. You found him first. It's your responsibility. Come, Sakura! I'll take you home." The jounin turned and pushed a still arguing female chuunin toward the village.

Naruto watched the retreating figures gaping like a fish out of water. He shut his mouth with a loud click and look up to the sky, "BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CARE FOR A BABY!" Naruto looked down at the scowling baby he was holding far away from his body and began grudgingly trudging home.

"Quit squirming Sasuke! I'll figure this all out once we get back to my apartment," Naruto spat.

"Then hurry up and get home dobe!" Sasuke snarled, fed up with being uncomfortable. As Naruto ran as fast as his feet could carry him, he suddenly crushed against something falling down on his ass. "OW!" Sasuke of course went flying and landed a little in front of the figure. Naruto raised squinting eyes and locked his gaze with blue eyes as clear as his were. Naruto warily waited for the woman to yell or glare at him in the way everyone who knew he was the Kyuubi-holder did.

However, the woman did neither. She looked at him calmly as he took in what she looked like. She had hair of the purest gold color, her eyes a very deep blue. Her figure was trim and was accentuated very nicely by the white tunic she wore. The tunic caught Naruto's eye quickly. It was of the purest white material and looked as soft as silk. It was edged in gold and seemed to glow with the light of the setting sun. Her face had a sort of a motherly aspect to it, perfectly shown with the motherly concern, love, compassion and gentleness, she was displaying at the moment.

Shocked at the emotions directed at him, Naruto remained seated astounded at the picture of the beautiful woman before him. He saw as she bent down and lifted a now wailing Sasuke up into her arms and soothed his frantic crying.

She gently unfastened the wet, soiled shirt that he was incased in and cleaned his body with a white cloth that appeared out of nowhere. She then wrapped a fresh clean diaper on him, then dressed him in some comfy warm clothes that appeared in the same way the cloth had. She smiled dreamily at Naruto as she held the now comfortable nearly asleep baby in her arms.

"Naruto-kun this will prove to be a difficult test for you. But I am confident that you will be able to handle it," the woman said in her melodic voice.

Naruto eyed her warily again and asked, "Who are you? ...and how do you know my name?"

She smiled again, fixing her soft gaze on the quiet Sasuke and after rocking him for a moment, said in a voice dripping with kindness and sweetness, "I am Hestia and I have been sent to help you with your new task, Naruto-kun."

Relief filled Naruto's face and happily stood up. "OH! So you're gonna take the baby! Thanks! I owe you one!" He turned, "Well... Goodbye, Hestia!" Naruto waved quickly and set up to leave.

'"Wait! Young one I am not going to take him from your care. I am merely here to give you the supplies you'll need," she said still in a soft voice as she handed the baby to a startled Naruto as well as a medium-sized bag. She then took a small book from one of the bag pockets and held it up to the fox-boy, "...and this lovely little book. This will tell you anything you want to know about babies. All you have to do is ask it. Now take this little one and these supplies and be off young one it's nearly dark."

Naruto held clumsily the now sleeping Sasuke, took the bag and book and looked up to thank Hestia, but she was gone.

**TBC-**

_Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. This story is purely for fun.  
**Warnings:** Male/Male, fluff at full blast.  
**Pairings:** SasuNaru.  
**Summary:** Naruto faces the challenges that come after Sasuke drinks a mysterious potion and turns into a BABY!  
**Notes:** The fic is set when the Rookie 9 are all 17.

"Talking"  
_Thinking_  
_Flashbacks  
__**Book**_

**My Sweet Little Dear One**_  
**By:** Narutonewbie  
**Co-written and Beta'd by:** koolanimefreek_

_**Last Time:  
**__  
Naruto held clumsily the now sleeping Sasuke, took the bag and book and looked up to thank Hestia, but she was gone._

**Chapter 3: Nighttime Blues**

Naruto arrived home a little after nine still shocked at what had just happened. He fumbled with his keys at the door grumbling quietly to himself all the while about locking up his apartment after years of leaving it open. He gingerly walked into his one bedroom apartment, baby bag perched on one shoulder and sleeping baby nestled to his chest. He went into his room, kicking dirty clothes away from his path and laid Sasuke on his bed. Naruto dropped the bag beside it and turned to leave. A movement caught his eye, and he turned back, watching the baby thoughtfully.

"He looks so tiny," Naruto whispered under his breath and almost yelped in realization. "Naruto-baka! The baby can fall off the bed!" He quickly gathered some pillows, and surrounded baby Sasuke with them. "There." Smiling softly, Naruto hefted the bag up, took the book out and silently left the room, stopping to turn the lights off.

Naruto walked into his tiny kitchen, dropped the book and bag on the table and raided the old fridge, looking for something to eat. Closing the fridge with a quiet snarl, Naruto grabbed a pot from the cabinet and a new packet of instant ramen. While the water boiled, Naruto tiredly sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and snatched the baby book from the table, opening it quickly to take a look at it.

"Huh? This thing is blank!" Naruto exclaimed flabbergasted. "That old hag! Giving me an empty book! How is this going to help!" Naruto angrily stated, roughly slapping the book on the table. The book opened on a random page and words suddenly appeared on the page.

**_If you could please seize your incessant screeching, I can hear you good and proper. There is no need for you to raise your voice. _**

Azure eyes widened impossibly at the sight. "Wha-?" Naruto spluttered.

_**Are you that thick, child? Can you not see for yourself that I am speaking to you?**_

"Oh fuck… It talks!" Naruto stated with a stupid look in his face. **_Quite. And take care of that water. It has been a long while since it boiled._**

Startled at the words on the book, Naruto quickly turned around and jumped to his feet at the sight, "Oh shit!" Deciding to leave the book for later, Naruto prepared himself a cup of ramen and ate it quickly.

He felt very tired after such an eventful day and wanted so much to drop down on the couch and sleep. So throwing his empty cup in the overflowing trash can on a corner of the kitchen, he tugged off his jacket, black t-shirt and pants, opting to sleep only in boxers, and threw them on a pile on the floor. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet, laid on the couch and fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

_**12:00 midnight **_

Naruto jolted awake by the sound of a piercing cry. Confused, his unfocused blue eyes wandered wildly around the room looking for the source of that dreadful sound.

He sat up dazed for a moment and then the events of the previous day filled his mind. Knowing that the awful sound came from baby Sasuke, Naruto swore profusely and groggily dragged himself off the couch.

"What do you want, you bastard! Just go back to sleep… and that's an order!" Naruto snapped at his crying deaged teammate from his perch at the door.

Teary onyx eyes hardened and the grown voice of a man came out from the baby's mouth, "Naruto, you idiot! I'm hungry!" Tiny arms flailed in distress as black eyes glazed with more unshed tears. "Now feed me or I'll keep you awake!"

Snorting at the lame threat, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Oh yes… I'm so scared of a tiny helpless baby! Can't you see me trembling," Naruto teased.

"Shut up!" Sasuke deadpanned. A second later, Sasuke face scrunched up in concentration. Black eyes widened in realization of what he had just done and a loud wail left his mouth before he was able to stop it.

"Now what's the matter bastard!" Naruto grouched at the distressed baby.

Sasuke ignored the question as he sobbed louder, wails reaching dangerous volume levels. Naruto was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to do anymore. Sasuke continued crying and he had no idea what to feed a baby!

Sasuke continued to sob. Naruto was getting desperate. "What to do, what to do! ARGGH! This is why I didn't want to take care of him!" Naruto grumbled under his breath while his hands gripped his hair tightly.

…

THE BOOK!

He dashed off quickly to the kitchen where he grabbed the book from the table and opened it.

"Hey book, tell me what to feed a baby!"

**_Don't need to be so rude._**

Naruto growled in impatient and started tapping his foot.

**_Breast-feeding is best, but not every mother _**"HEY I'm no mother!" **_chooses or is able to breast-feed. Commercially prepared infant formulas are a nutritious alternative to breast milk, and even contain iron. Commercial formulas are manufactured under sterile conditions and attempt to duplicate mother's milk. The complex combination of proteins, sugars, fats, and vitamins used in commercial formulas would be virtually impossible to create at home. If you do not breast-feed your baby, use only a commercially prepared formula._**

Naruto read quizzically the words again and tilted his head in confusion, "Formula?"

(A/N-If the book were able to, it would be rolling its eyes at the moment) **_Search the baby bag._**

Naruto quickly set the book on the table and raided the bag. With a whoop, Naruto grabbed a can of powdered formula from the bag and turned it, looking for the instructions. After a few seconds and an unsuccessful search, Naruto turned to the book and asked, "How do I prepare the formula?"

_**Powdered formula may take a bit longer to prepare for your baby, but it's less expensive than the other types. Here are the basics of preparation.**_

_**Step 1: Wash your hands thoroughly with soap and warm water, and gather together a sterile bottle and nipple.**_

_**Step 2: Check the expiration date of formula before using. Discard outdated formula.**_

**_Step 3: Read carefully all the instructions on the powdered formula container._** "I wouldn't be asking if I had found them!"

_**Step 4: Warm the water by boiling first, then adding it to cold, purified water. Or, heat purified water in the microwave.**_

_**Step 5: Pour warm - not hot - water into the baby bottle.**_

_**Step 6: Add 1 scoop formula for every 2 oz. water. Be sure to measure carefully or your baby could get sick.**_

_**Step 7: Pull the nipple through the nipple ring, and screw the nipple ring onto the bottle.**_

_**Step 8: Shake well.**_

_**Step 9: Test the temperature of the formula on your wrist. Let the formula cool if the liquid is warmer than room temperature.**_

_**Step 10: Serve or place in the refrigerator immediately after mixing, for up to 24 hours.**_

Naruto read the steps and set the work, he searched the bag for a bottle and after finding it, set some water to boil. Sasuke was still wailing from the bedroom and it was grating on Naruto's nerves. He understood that Sasuke was hungry but was that reason enough to cry so much? Confused, he turned to his now trusty book and asked, "What are the reasons for a baby crying so much?"

_**Good question. A baby (newborn to 6 months) cries to let you know he needs something. He does not cry to bug you. He is too young to be bad on purpose. Here are some things to check with a crying baby: 1. Check the diaper. It may be wet. 2. Check for diaper rash or an open diaper pin. 3. Feed him if he is hungry. 4. Feel his skin to see if he is too hot or too cold. If so, change his clothes. He may be over- or underdressed. 5. Check to see if he is teething. 6. Check for bites from insects or pets. Talk to a doctor or nurse. Allergies or an illness can make a baby cry.**_

"Check the diaper?" Naruto scrunched his face in disgust. Then his eyes widened in remembrance.

_"Shut up!" Sasuke deadpanned. A second later, Sasuke face scrunched up in concentration. Black eyes widened in realization of what he had just done and a loud wail left his mouth before he was able to stop it. _

Naruto tilted his head in thought at the memory and stated the obvious, "Well, it seems his diaper is the problem." Another thought followed, "But how do I change a diaper? That lady Hestia did it the last time…" He glanced at the book again.

_**Not much has really changed since the days of diaper pins - whether you choose to go the route of cloth or disposable diapers, you'll follow more or less the same procedure.**_

_**Step 1: Lay a fresh diaper on a changing table, or on a towel or mat on the floor.**_

_**Step 2: Place your baby, tummy side up, on top of the clean diaper.**_

_**Step 3: Unfasten the diaper tabs on the soiled diaper.**_

_**Step 4: Hold your baby's feet together and very gently lift them up, raising the baby's bottom. Use the clean part of the old diaper to wipe away any excess stools, then fold over the soiled section of the diaper and set the old diaper aside.**_

_**Step 5: Wipe your baby's buttocks and genitals gently from front to back with baby wipes. Don't forget the lower back and the skin folds of the thighs. (A baby girl might get stools around her labia and vagina, so clean that area gently with baby wipes.)**_

_**Step 6: Lower your baby's bottom onto the clean diaper.**_

_**Step 7: Pat the area dry with a towel; cornstarch powder is optional.**_

_**Step 8: Apply diaper-rash cream to the area if necessary.**_

_**Step 9: Make sure to pull up the back of the clean diaper high enough to prevent leaks. Position the front of the diaper just under the baby's abdomen.**_

_**Step 10: Bring the tabs around from the back of the diaper and fasten them to the front.**_

**_Step 11: Turn diapering into a game of peek-a-boo to distract your baby._**

Naruto read the instructions hesitantly and with a glance to the pot on the stove, he dashed to the still crying baby. Following the instructions carefully, he changed Sasuke's diaper.

"This is the most disgusting thing I think I have ever done, and I've done so many nasty pranks," Naruto mumbled to himself as he changed the diaper sporting a disgusted face.

"Shut up, dobe! And change quicker!" A miffed Sasuke barked at his teammate. He had finally calmed down when the stupid dobe had figured out his problem. He still was a bit wary of his feelings because as a baby they tended to explode instead of remaining behind his well constructed ice mask.

With a whoop of accomplishment, Naruto fastened the tabs successfully and exclaimed, "HAH! FINALLY! The tenth time is the charm!"

Sasuke glared at his teammate's remark but decided to remain quiet… For a second… A wail suddenly broke from his tiny mouth for the second time that night sending Naruto into a panic frenzy.

"SHIT! What now?" Naruto groaned in terror. "OH! The form-thingy! Wait a sec Sasuke!"

Naruto raced back to the kitchen leaving a wailing Sasuke on the bed. He yelped at the little amount of water left in the pot but shrugged it away. He poured some into the baby bottle he had found in the bag along with two scoops of formula. He twisted the top on and shook it. He sprayed a little on his wrist and yelped at the heat.

"SHIT! This thing is HOT! What to do, what to do!" Naruto glanced at the book and asked, "Hey, what do I do when the thing is too hot!"

_**If the formula is too hot you pour some cold water in it to cool it. **_

He hastily unscrewed the lid and poured cold sink water into it. He then returned the cap to its place and checked the formula. It was at a decent temperature now Naruto realized with a relieved sigh. A second later, _how do you feed a baby?_ he groaned to himself in dread.

**_In the other side of Konoha… _**

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed pouting and fuming. She was sure that she could have taken much better care of Sasuke herself, but no, Kakashi had to leave poor Sasuke-kun with the idiot Naruto. Sometimes, she thought that she was surrounded by stupid people! She was a girl and she LOVED Sasuke, so she was the best equipped to take care of him. She knew everything about him! His allergies, his favorite foods, even about that dark blue blankey he had slept with since he was two years old.

As Sakura sat cursing her sensei and teammate to high heaven, a familiar red haired man crept into her room stealthily. He stood behind an oblivious Sakura and knocked her out. He rapidly tied her up and threw her over his shoulder. He then raised his hands and pried an invisible wall apart. A blinding light streamed from the wall and covered the red haired man completely. A few seconds later, the light suddenly disappeared and Sakura stood in the place of the ginger headed man. She smirked in delight.

"Now, I can watch you very closely Naruto-kun."

**TBC-**

_Read and Review!_

**INFO FOR THIS CHAPPY:**

_Newborn Feeding info was found here: _

kidshealth . org (slash) parent (slash) growth (slash) feeding (slash) feednewborn . html

_Formula-making instructions were found here: _

www . ehow . com (slash) how (underscore) 2514 (underscore) prepare – ready – mix . html

_Why do babies cry info was found here: _

www . nncc . org (slash) Guidance (slash) why . cry . html

_How to change a baby's diaper info was found here: _

www . ehow . com (slash) how (underscore) 448 (underscore) change – babys – diaper . html


End file.
